Your lips
by Natecchi
Summary: Prompt fill on kink meme: 5 times Graves was distracted by Newt's lips and one time he did something about it


I.

It was Goldstein's idea to get them squashed in this crowd of No-Majs at that bakery. Graves was tagging along because Scamander invited him, even if it was out of politeness, but he really wanted to go back to his office at MACUSA. He already missed the silence and the space, the fucking space, of his office. Not to mention that the crowd didn't seem to subside even after a half of hour.

When they got their sweets and biscuits, and Graves his coffee - oh, Merlin's beard finally - they walked out of the shop, going back to their office. Graves swore that he won't step back into that place ever again, just for getting a cup of coffee. He took a sip of his drink and his face turned into a happy one involuntarily. Maybe he will, only for this coffee.

He glanced at Goldstein, who munched on a biscuit and was smiling like it was the most delicious thing she ever ate. Graves snorted amused. His eyes traveled from Goldstein's happy mug to Scamander's. He choked on his coffee.

Scamander was busy with his own cookies, munching and moaning appreciatively at the taste. Graves could only stare and think about those lips, wrapped around that cookie as he bit on it.

II.

"Goldstein, in my office!" Graves yelled across the room, and made both Goldstein and her visitor, Scamander, jump in their seats. When she stood up, fumbling with her chair, he added "Right now!"

She stumbled, and shot Scamander an apologetic look, before turning and walking after Graves.

Graves glanced at Scamander and just couldn't miss the cute pout man's lips formed. Graves chuckled under his breath and Goldstein gave him a confused look, but followed after him.

She wasn't sure if she must be relieved that her boss is in a somewhat good mood, or terrified because _Graves never chuckles_.

III.

"Scamander?" Graves tried carefully, when he entered man's suitcase. It wasn't his first time in there, but he didn't want to remember or repeat the first time either.

"Imf fhwerefn!" Graves heard from one of the habitats. Now, what was that? Is this a new language or something?

He followed the muffled voice, watching carefully where he was stepping on and trying to not touch anything. The first time was enough, he thought.

Graves spotted the magizoologist hunched over the nest of occamies, both of his hands occupied with the creatures.

"We found a beast on our last raid and president wants you to consult on case." Graves said, looking over Scamander's shoulder and at the occamies which were emitting chirping sounds and playfully circled on magizoologist's hands.

"Mfsurem!" came the response and Graves' eyebrow twitched. He grabbed Scamander's shoulder and turned him around.

"What's with your English man -?" he asked annoyed. Dark brown eyes widened as he looked at Scamander's lips holding his wand. He looked up apologetically at the Auror.

"Sowwy, fmy mnhandsf mmare nfoccupiedhn." Scamander tried while the wand between his lips was clearly distorting his words.

Graves snatched his wand and sighed.

"Thank you." Scamander said sheepishly and turned back to the occamies, which apparently wanted to change their nest location to Scamander's hands.

IV.

Graves tapped his fingers on the desk impatiently. It wasn't like Scamander to be this late for their meeting. Probably something popped out of his case again and he was busy now, running around New York trying to get it back. Graves sighed deeply.

There wasn't a knock or anything at all to warn him, only that man stumbling into his office, hair sticking out in different places and panting like he ran a mile. Probably he ran after all.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Graves. I know I'm late -" Scamander started babbling incoherently, but Graves wasn't giving any attention to what he said. He was looking at those red lips, red like _red red_.

"Where you were, Mr. Scamander?" Graves asked and continued staring at Scamander's mouth.

"At Goldstein's. Apparently I fell asleep on their couch after lunch and Queenie didn't bother to wake me up." Magizoologist's eyebrows knitted together in confusion "Is there something on my face?"

Graves' lips formed a smirk. Queenie Goldstein was quite the prankster. Though he should agree with her. That red lipstick on Scamander's lips suited him very well.

V.

"Oh, Mr. Scamander." Graves smiled at the other man and sat on the opposite chair, across the table. "I thought we won't meet again in this room."

Scamander was looking everywhere but Graves, fidgeting nervously under the table. How cute.

"I thought so as well." He managed a small smile and a brief eye-contact before he's looking at his hands again.

"Then why did you broke like... " Graves looked through the papers on his desk "Ten laws in one hour?"

Scamander bit on his lips, chewing on the bottom one nervously. It was distracting. Graves had to look somewhere else, but couldn't.

"Alright, Scamander." Graves said and watched amused how the other man's eyes widened. "This is the last time I'm letting this slip though."

Graves knew it wasn't the last time and Scamander knew it as well, probably, but he smiled at Graves, his eyes shining.

+I

"Newt." Graves whispered, his breath becoming more and more erratic. He looked down at the man, kneeling between his legs. Scamander looked up, with tears in his eyes as his lips were wrapped around Graves' throbbing cock.

"Take it slower." Graves ran his hand through the messy red hair and felt the man moan around him, sending shivers down his spine. "Good. That's good."

Scamander's lips were sucking at his dick as if it was something delicious, something he craved. Every movement felt desperate.

Graves chuckled and forced himself out of Scamander's mouth, getting the man up by his elbow. That looked confused at him, his lips swollen and wet with saliva. There wasn't long until Graves claimed those lips and devoured hungrily with his own.


End file.
